Wings on My House
by CokeColaVolleyball113
Summary: What happens when the Maximum Ride Flock find in necessary to move now and then so that Erasers and the school don't find them? Creativity comes into play with how to hide and run. Flying, with giant robots, or finding a new home? The Flock will find some way to avoid Erasers and have fun. Inspired by Kacey Musgrave's song, My House. One-shot.


**Wings on My House**

**Inspired by the song My House by Kacey Musgraves. Set before The Angel Experiment. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride or My House by Kacey Musgraves**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Go! Up and Away, now!" I scream, hoping the flock heard the news. They don't realize that I am just training them. Ever since Jeb died, I have been having nightmares that Erasers were going to attack myself and my Flock. Since I am now about 14, I feel that I am able to take more charge. We practice flying away and get to our hideout in fifteen minuets, compared to our usual twenty.

"Can we just take the house next time?" I hear a small voice ask. I get down to Angel's height and I am about to say "That's not possible," when I think about it for a second. Instead of the Erasers finding us and all of us running for our lives, not knowing if we are going to sleep in comfy beds that night we could just move our house around the country, or for starters state, so that the Erasers could almost never find us and we would be safe from the school.

I reply to Angel, "Yes, next time we can take the house." I receive glares from Fang and Iggy because they know that they will help carry the house. Gazzy is fidgeting with something that is probably a bomb that I will have to confiscate later. Nudge is ranting to the air that her silver shoes better not be dropped along with her pink hair bow and her mascara better not drop either, cause it might break and and and bla bla bla. Angel is just looking up at me and smiling. We defiantly make an interesting family of bird kids.

After a month of planning and preparing, we are ready to lift the house and move it.

The Flock has dumped all useless things, even though, sadly, Nudge wouldn't let go of any of that useless and heavy makeup she has. That doesn't mean everyone else dumped it out while she wasn't looking.

Finally, we get into formation to lift the house. "1, 2, 3, LIFT!" I yell and the house doesn't move a centimeter as we use all our strength to lift the house. "Max, the house didn't move." Fang informs me. "No, really I thought we lifted it 100 miles off the ground?" The entire Flock laughs at my snarky comment. I believe Fang just got owned. I smile evilly since I have won.

"Umm, Max, I thought you might want to know that the house is actually glued to the ground..." Gazzy says. "YOU DID WHAT!" I yell and that's when the explosion happens. Lights of fire burst through the air. From the ground I see a giant robot lift our house.

"You never let me finish, the house is glued to the ground because of plumbing and all that stuff so I made a robot using parts that used to be bomb, insert the explosion here, and now the robot comes. I mean who needs a dropped house from the air when you can have one on robot wheels? Plus, say any Eraser comes near, BOOM, dead from a million bombs hitting him all at once. Also, Nudge, I don't know how you can normally talk this much, it's exhausting." Gazzy informs the confused Flock.

"So it explodes? I love it already." Iggy of course inputs which makes Nudge, Angle, Fang , and myself worried. Gazzy adds, "Yup, and it cooks pizza perfectly."

"And it gets me out of cooking without being killed from Max's cooking? Gazzy, you are guineas." Thanks Iggy, thanks, never knew I was that terrible at cooking.

"Well, pizza makes up for an explosion." Angel sweetly replies.

"Pizza? I'm in." Man of few words, Fang, adds.

"Yup, I don't care if it can explode, I mean, it most likely won't explode. Plus, if it does explode it will at least kill Erasers with us. That's a good cause, right? The killing Erasers part, not killing us. Also, pizza at the perfect temperature will be delicious on every Saturday. Oh, we should make that a tradition…" Nudge continues to talk and we all just go on the robot house, ignoring her.

That day we move across Colorado and as years go by, we move across the country. The Erasers never come to our house, and we surely aren't going to bring our house to them.

The Flock and I started a tradition too, started by Nudge, to eat pizza every Saturday and every time we moved, draw something on the outside of our house. The first time we drew the words 'My House' and the next year we drew wings. So even though 'My House' never flew, there were wings on my house.


End file.
